ben_10_protector_of_the_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
All Falls Down
Plot Magisters Arnux, Coronach, Gorvan and Leander, along with Servantis, are waiting on the highest level of the central hub of the headquarters. Seconds pass before Helen runs up the stairs at a high speed, holding Alan and Pierce. She stops and gently sets them on the ground. Everyone in the room is dressed in sleek black armor as usual. yawning: Why are we up at 4 in the morning, again? He rubs his eyes. Arnux, to Magister Coronach: You said you told them. Coronach: I did. Kids, it's time for your next mission. Helen: What are we up against? Magister Leander presses a button on the remote he's holding, showing a picture of a gold-skinned Sylonnoid. Gorvan: This is Domstol. Alan: (squints) Haven't we seen this guy before? Helen: He looks like that guy from... (eyes widen) our first mission. The one we... She trails off and bows her head as the memories start coming back to her. Pierce puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. Pierce: Hey, come on. That was over a year ago. You've made up for all that. We all have. She raises her head to look at him, and he smiles, removing his hand from her shoulder. She nods resolutely, focusing on the task at hand. Gorvan: Domstol's been a thorn in our side for longer than we'd like to admit. After many months, we've finally managed to locate his home on Encephalonus IV. Arnux: Your mission is to simply bring him to us. Pierce: What's the catch? Arnux: The house is incredibly secure and the planet's weather is rather unstable. Reconnaissance drones failed to get close. Coronach: You three will have better luck. Helen: And if we don't? Leander: Retreat. Coronach: Of course, we'll try to be optimistic. If you do manage to get past the defenses, do what is necessary to bring Domstol back to us alive. We'll take over from there. As usual, Servantis will guide you. Gorvan: Any questions? Helen raises her hand. Helen: Why can't you guys just go there yourselves and... I don't know, talk to him? Gorvan: We would be at a disadvantage. Bringing him here reduces the risk of something going wrong. Helen: What are you gonna do to him? Coronach: Negotiate a deal. Quite frankly, that's all you need to know. If that's all, this meeting is disbanded. Magister Leander and Servantis will take you to the teleportation room. Leander: (mumbling) At least I'm not the chauffeur this time. He walks away, with the kids and Servantis a few paces behind him. to Servantis: I still don't see why we had to wake up so early. I mean... His voice continues in the background as he gets further away. Coronach: Pierce! Pierce stops and turns around. Coronach, smiling: Good luck. Pierce nods before catching up to the group. ---- The scene changes to Encephalonus IV. The sky is grey, with lightning striking every few seconds thanks to dense clouds which obscure part of the screen. We get an establishing shot of a large strangely-shaped orange building infused into a tall mountain, which seems to be the only thing in the immediate vicinity. Some of the building's segments jut out with translucent platforms, while others are completely hidden. The camera rapidly pans downwards to the lower part of the mountain to a wide platform connected to the entrance of the building, with pieces of metal laying around. A red portal opens a considerable distance away from the entrance, and the Amalgam Kids step out. Helen and Pierce have their helmets on, while Alan is in his Pyronite form. speaking into his earpiece: Servantis, we're here. Come- Lightning strikes louder than usual in the background as the portal closes behind the kids, causing them to scream. Servantis: I read you loud and clear. What do you see? Pierce takes a few seconds to survey the area, looking above him, then the debris around him. Pierce: A bunch of clouds and a huge mountain with a building in it, or maybe it's the other way around. I can't really tell. Servantis: You're at a very high altitude. I would suggest steering clear of the edges, or- Pierce: Splat. Servantis: Yes. Pierce: There's a lot of metal, probably leftover from those drones Magister Arnux talked about. Alan: This place is way bigger than I thought it was gonna be. Helen points at a large door leading into the building. Helen: Look over there! She runs towards it and gives it a once-over, crossing her arms. Alan and Pierce run up to her from behind. Helen: Servantis, I found the entrance. Looks pretty- The sound of lightning cuts her off. Helen: (softly) Stupid lightning. Servantis: You were saying? Helen: We might have to bust our way in. Suddenly, a sensor at the top of the door activates, bathing the kids in red light. Helen moves out of the way, then pulls her teammates away from the light's reach as well. Helen: Okay, I think we might have triggered the alarm or something, but nothing's happened yet, so maybe... Multiple small turrets emerge from the walls, producing whirring sounds. Helen: Never mind. Alan: It's okay! I'll get us in! He conjures fire in his hands, then aims a stream of it at the door, but nothing happens to it. Pierce: Alan, we need to run! Helen's visor slides down as she grabs Pierce by the hand, running several feet away from the door. Despite Pierce's order, Alan continues to shoot fire at the door, albeit in a greater capacity. Servantis: What is he doing? Pierce: Trying to burn the door down. The turrets begin firing red lasers at Helen and Pierce. Helen carries Pierce in her arms as she zigzags all over the place, avoiding the lasers. Once she gets out of the turrets' range, she puts Pierce down. He rests his hands on his knees, a little disoriented. cupping her hands around her mouth: Alan, get over here! Alan ignores her, fruitlessly continuing to shoot fire at the door. Alan: Why won't this thing- One of the turrets above the door powers up and blasts Alan with a laser, sending him flying. He crashes on the ground on his back, groaning in pain as he reverts to human. Helen picks Pierce up. Pierce: Aw, come o- Helen runs to Alan's side, setting Pierce on the ground. He holds his hand to his head. Pierce: I don't think I'll ever get used to that. Helen: Alan, you okay? shaking his head: (softly) Everything hurts. Helen: I warned you. Servantis: What's happening? Pierce: The door's fireproof. We can't get in. Servantis: Make Alan angry. Pierce: What good will that do? Servantis: Younger Pyronites have less control over their pyrokinetic abilities than adults. When feeling extreme emotions, their firepower increases to the point that they could burn a human to death with one finger. Helen: (sarcastically) That's comforting. Servantis: If he's angry enough, the door will not stand a chance. Alan: Wh- What's going on? Pierce exhales sharply, then locks eyes with Helen. She nods reassuringly. Pierce: Alan, get up. He struggles to do so, clutching his hand to his chest. wincing: What d-did Servantis say? Pierce: None of your business. Alan: Hey, (grunts) what's your deal? Pierce: You need to start pulling your weight. Go blast the door down. Alan: Tried that already, remember? Didn't work. With those things shooting lasers everywhere, I won't be able to make it to the door. Pierce: Try harder. Helen: Brace yourselves. She wraps an arm around each of them and makes a break for the door, dodging the lasers. She drops them on the ground as soon as she gets there. Helen: I'll distract those turrets. You just work on burning the door. With that, she takes off, the turrets following her as she runs around the area in random patterns. Fire engulfs Alan as he transforms into his Pyronite form. Taking a deep breath, he holds his hands out and shoots a continuous stream of fire at the door. Due to the heat radiating from him, Pierce distances himself. turning his head to face Pierce: See? It's not- The lightning interrupts him. Alan: Ugh, it's not working! Pierce: Stop being such a baby! Alan's fire intensifies, but the door shows no signs of deterioration. Pierce: For crying out loud, you're useless! Alan: Maybe I'd have better luck without you screaming in my ear! Pierce: Stop making excuses. Alan groans as the effort begins to tire him out. Fortunately, the door starts to melt, producing a sizzling sound. Alan: I can't do this for much longer! offscreen: (loudly) Neither can I! Hurry up! Pierce squares his shoulders, preparing himself for what he's about to say. Pierce: It's a good thing your parents are dead. They'd hate having a weakling like you for a son. Alan glares at him, screaming. His entire body glows overwhelmingly bright to the point that Pierce turns away to prevent himself from being blinded. Helen takes notice of this and runs over to him. She picks him up and takes off, stopping mere feet away from the end of the platform. Both of them cover their eyes as Alan explodes, creating a large amount of smoke. Seconds later, they slowly remove their hands from their eyes to see Alan in human form on the ground. The door and a few chunks of the walls have completely disappeared, save for a few pieces of debris lying around. The turrets have also seemingly stopped firing. Servantis: Status update? smiling: He did it! He is about to run towards him, but Helen puts a hand on his shoulder. visor retracting: You shouldn't have said that. Pierce's smile disappears and he turns around to look at her. Pierce: I didn't mean to go that far, honest! I just... I didn't know how else to get him to do what he had to do. Helen shakes her head at him in disappointment, zipping to Alan's side. Servantis: Regardless, you've known Alan long enough to know how much his parents mean to him. If your relationship begins to sour because of what you said, I cannot help you. Pierce: Can we talk about this later? Servantis: We will. Pierce catches up to Helen, who is kneeling on the ground next to Alan. Helen: That must've taken a lot out of him. She hoists his unconscious body over her shoulder and looks at what lies ahead the entrance to the building. Pierce: Let's just find our guy and get out of here. They both cross the threshold, walking right into a long hallway leading into a flight of spiral stairs. A semi high-pitched robotic male voice comes through the speakers following a beep, startling Helen and Pierce, who stop walking. Voice: You've found my home and you've gotten past my external defenses. If I weren't so annoyed, I would be impressed. Helen: Mr. Domstol, right? We're sorry about the damage! I know this is- Voice: I've been a judge for much longer than you've been alive. muttering under her breath: He can't hear us. Domstol: If you had good intentions, you would have contacted my secretary. I know I've made many enemies. Why do you think I seclude myself here in my downtime? I don't know what you or your employers want with me, but no one is welcome here. Leave. A beep signifies the end of the transmission. Servantis: We all know you're not doing that. Helen: He must be all kinds of weird to have a PA system in his own house. Pierce: That's what tipped you off? Not the fact that this place is a deathtrap? As they walk, Helen looks around at the walls. Helen: You know, this house seems awfully empty. No pictures, no furniture... it's like he just moved in. Pierce: He's probably too busy to care about decorating. Besides, if (mockingly) "no one is welcome here", he has no one to impress. He pauses, evaluating what he had just said. Pierce: Huh, he must be pretty lonely. I kinda feel bad for him. Helen and Pierce reach the stairs. Noteworthy Events Major Events Character Debuts *Magister Arnux Minor Events Characters *Servantis *Adriel Albright *Amalgam Kids **Alan Albright **Helen Wheels **Pierce Wheels *Domstol (voice) Villains *Rooters **Magister Arnux (first appearance) **Magister Coronach **Magister Gorvan **Magister Leander Allusions *The episode is named after the song of the same name by Alan Walker, featuring Noah Cyrus and Digital Farm Animals. Trivia *The creator replayed the fourth level of Vilgax Attacks (which featured Encephalonus IV) to get ideas on how to portray the planet in the episode.